Acrylic resins are excellent polymers used in large amounts in various industrial fields for their excellent transparency, color, appearance, weather resistance, luster, and processability. Particularly, films formed by molding acrylic resins are used for various purposes, such as internal and exterior materials for cars, exterior materials for electric devices such as mobile phones and smartphones, and interior and exterior building materials such as floor materials, by taking advantage of their excellent transparency, appearance, and weather resistance. Particularly, in recent years, acrylic resins have been used for optical members of liquid crystal displays, organic EL displays, and the like by taking advantage of their excellent optical properties.
However, an essential disadvantage of acrylic resins is their poor impact resistance. As general methods for improving the impact resistance of an acrylic resin, various methods have been proposed in which a graft copolymer having a rubber layer (rubber-containing graft copolymer) is added to an acrylic resin to develop strength (see, for example, PTL 1 to PTL 6).